Behind Our Masks
by JosieGallup
Summary: It's just her, her dragon, and the world...That is until she Crashes into Berk and is faced with meeting a large group people for the first time. She is taken as "questionable" because of her unknown dragon. Finding love amongst this odd group is a maybe, but not with the ever questioning Hiccup. He wants to know how she was raised by dragons...And Escape from Berk is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Hey everyone! Its Josie :) gasp, a story? Its been forever! Well here it is! and its HTTYD! **

**Comment, Review, and follow? **

**I do not own anything having to do with Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon, even though wow.**

**just so everyone knows, Her character will develop, don't ask about her name or anything, you'll meet her more in the next chapter :) So stick with it and review if you think I should update! Open minds my friends, open minds. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Crash.

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Came the aggressive laughter through my chest as I wrestled out of my dragons tickling teeth. He seemed to laugh, almost amused by my misery. Tickling was the only thing I couldn't stand, I could be lit on fire, be thrown off this dragons back and into lakes, trees and any type of rock you can imagine with only a few scratches...But tickling? No. Not my thing.

He was nibbling at my stomach, and I couldn't take it. I snorted and tried to roll away, but his snout followed me and kept on tickling.

"Bonemask! Quit! I-I-Swear I'll-" He stood back smirking, almost as if he was threatening me to do whatever I was about to mention. "I'll..." I stood up and grabbed at his snout, petting it softly the way he liked behind his pointed teeth in between the nostrils. I scratched towards his giant horns, feeling the soft, dry material of them scratch my dirty fingertips. His eyes fluttered shut. "I'll love you even more..." He seemed to purr.

"Well ya stinker," I laughed, trying not to smile excessively, he doesn't like it when I smile.

"We'd better head out." I started packing up the things that laid at my feet. Tucking my knife into my belt, my pencil, map, bottle of zippleback gas and sparker, and a few other dragon weapons I had invented, considering Bonemask can't be there to protect me 24/7, and I shouldn't expect him too.

I shoved my notebook and colored chalks into my backpack that had hung loosely on my back until now, and the fur sleeping bag I hooked onto Bonemask's saddle. He laid his head calmly on the earth and looked at me, waiting for me to finish packing up. He knows that I can pack exceptionally quick, considering we only have a few things and I designed all my things to be light and for easy packing in emergency situations. I was going slow, only because theres no reason to be fast...

"Mr. Mask," I smiled, making his eyes light up with distaste, he really hated smiles...its a breed type of territorial thing I guess, the whole teeth baring thing. "Ready to fly?" His eyes lost the hint of distain that had shown in them brightly and was replaced by the excitement of flying.

I climbed onto his neck and positioned myself in the saddle. "Lets go stinker." He roared mightily, sending the hairs on the back of my neck upwards in a thrilling tingle. His bright blue skin seemed to glow underneath my legs, and his giant horns glowed black in the dusk light. We soared up into the air, I relaxed as he flattened out, the exhilaration gone.

We soon soared past the trees below us as they grew small and settled into a calm flight over the ocean.

"Where ya wanna go Bone." He roared a reply, trying to look high and mighty as we flew past gronkles, they immediately turned and flew away. Bonemask snickered, his joy eminent in his bright yellow eyes. His face was masked in an unusual white that went until his horns erupted from his skull. It made him look like he had a bone mask, hence his name. After spending my whole life with dragons, and my deranged brother who promised there was something about dragons we didn't know about, that they could be harnessed for power, we could put a muzzle on the dragon's way of life and steer them towards us. I left him years ago. Being a lonely 16 year old, finding Bonemask was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. Its been 4 years since I found him, and we've been traveling the world ever since I tamed him, made a saddle out of some leather that I um...borrowed...From some vikings up north. I draw dragons, I'm trying to make a book with every one known to man. I'll be a legend. A dragon master. Even the people who ride dragons don't know about every one of them yet, I've seen dragons they haven't named, haven't heard of. Dragons that can turn living things to stone when threatened, dragons that mimic voices they hear to confuse and terrify anyone close to their territory or nest, mice sized dragons, dragons who eat different things and become the color that they consumed the most of... Wonders mere people on these islands have ever seen.

"Bone," I got his attention, sitting upright at the sudden movement below us. I quickly clicked my ankles together and they locked securely between two metal clips I designed. I spread my arms wide and let myself fall to the side and securely hung from Bonemask's neck.

"Low ya stinker." He obliged, and lowered a little as we spied on what was under us as we masked ourselves in the clouds.

It was a dragon, an ordinary gronkle. I love Gronkles, I've never been able to draw all the spots they've got on their short lumpy bodies perfectly yet, so I got really excited.

"Bone! Lets go Lets go!" I said as I scrambled up onto his neck and unclicked my heels. He growled a little in mock irritation and did as I asked, which proved that he wasn't actually all that irritated.

I climbed down his massive back and laid down in between his shoulder blades. I leaned over his shoulder and looked past his enormous flapping wings to the small Gronkle below who hadn't noticed us yet. Good.

I pulled the pencil and notebook out of their hiding places on my belt and backpack and began to sketch a hurried picture. Each bump on the Gronkle's body becoming more detailed with each passing second. I hurried to grab a brown chalk out of my bag and began to shade the body delicately, careful not to smudge the black outline. I added some purple and some black shading to it. Once I was done, I looked back down at the Gronkle and realized he was slowing down a little preparing to land. But... where was there to land. I shrugged, Gronkles aren't exactly smart anyways. So I shrugged and started to put all my pencils and notebook back into my backpack.

"Bonemask, scare it away if you want, I'm don-" Then my face hit a tree. I screamed against Bone's roar of pain and shock. The fog around us was thick and heavy, I almost couldn't breathe. We tumbled, hitting rocks and trees as we crashed. "Bone!-" I managed to scream as we tumbled away from each other and into the thick woods of wherever we were at. My head ached and I felt my body go limp and my vision go black. "Bone..." I whispered, feeling my brain slip into a sleep I've never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Nappers

**Ok hey guys :) Its me! Here's the second chapter, and please don't beat me up for not exactly telling you guys more about her yet ok? Just bare with me its a cliff hanger. Thanks guys!**

**-Josie**

Chapter 2: Dragon Nappers.

My head ached, I groaned as I rolled over onto my side. It had been hours since the crash, I could tell. Nighttime was thick, and I couldn't see much. With a quick motion I grabbed my torch out of my bag and lit it with a quick flick of the wrist and a match. "Bonemask!" I yelled out, and was greeted by a low growl from behind some bushes. Out popped his blue and white head in the low light, horns scratching on the trees next to him. One of his horns has cracked, his nose was bleeding and his eye was swollen shut.

"Bone!" I gasped, scrambling up and darting over to him. I stuck the torch in the ground and I cradled his head in my arms as I looked him over. I could mend the horn with some tar if I had the right kind...But for the other things, I'll need some herbs to make a poultice. Maybe I could find what I need out here? Who knows.

"Can you walk alright?" I asked timidly, watching his eyes flutter shut. He nodded, and I led him out of the tangle of bushes he was in. I scoped his body, seeing places that were turned red and scratched. He was beat up, he took the blows head on and tried to grasp at me, but we were thrown away from each other... He looked a little disappointed as he nudged my leg, and his tongue swept out of his mouth to lick at my legging's.

"Bone those are just my pants..." I laughed, getting a scowl from him, as I felt his tongue touch skin instead of the rough leather that covered my legs. I looked down and saw the leather ripped away revealing a gash the size of my forearm, and I almost couldn't breathe.

"WHAT." I said flatly, sitting down and stretching my leg out in front of me. The adrenaline rush to find Bone must have masked the pain I feel now. Will I be able to walk? I sighed, Bonemask laid down and curled around me, he was huge, but it was still nice to be able to lean against my enormous friend and feel like he was there for me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a "I told ya so" expression. "Thanks Bone."

I reached into my backpack and took out some bandages I kept in there. I looked down at my cut and picked out pine needles and dirt. The canteen at my belt was empty, I had meant to fill it up later, but...That plan kinda backfired. Bone watched me calmly, his eyes half shut as he breathed. Once I got all the gunk out of my cut I realized it was pretty deep... almost scary deep...How did I not notice the dried blood down my ankle? My boot that had been a light colored tan, was now darker in the torch light. I was passed out and all, but I mean...Once I woke up I should've...

"Bone, I don't know if I can walk.." He looked at me fully, looking menacing in the torch light. He breathed heavily through his nose and stood, spreading his wings above me. They were over 100 feet long each, and they were menacing. I'm sure glad he's my friend...

As I looked at his wing that I sat under, I noticed a tear in it...It was dark and hard to see though, so I couldn't tell exactly. I grabbed the torch from the ground where I had left it and held it up towards his wing.

"Woah..." I breathed, barely believing my eyes. There above me gaped a massive hole in his wing. It might not be as big as I think, compared to his body size? But wow, I could crawl through it and my riding helmet, which had sharp spikes sticking out the sides, could clear the sides with ease. This was NOT good. "Bone's, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He closed his wing and I ducked the fire out of his way...He was a stoker dragon, If he caught on fire It wouldn't be such a bad thing for him, but for me? Yikes.

"Bonemask," I sighed, slumping over and throwing my helmet off. "This is horrible." He flicked his tail at my helmet and scooted it towards me again, I smiled a little and put it back on.

"What should we do?" He didn't do anything, he didn't know either.

My senses heightened, I could hear something coming towards us. Bone heard something too, his eyes changed from being dilated with comfort, to sudden hostile slits. I put out the torch, and with difficulty, I grabbed my face mask and slipped it under my helmet where it clicked and stayed in place. No one would see my face, they would only see someone with menacing horns like her dragon, one who stood tall and menacing. I stood and leaned against Bone, he was stable when I wasn't, and I silently thanked him. "Bonemask, Up? Can you manage that?" He growled a little and leaned his head down, I climbed on top of him and stood near his head, barely holding on as he lifted his head up again and stood still, watching.

"Over here guys." Came a voice, it sounded male. I stiffened, I felt my eyes do the same thing Bone's had done, narrow.

People walked through the trees, their torches glowing brightly. I didn't move, and neither did Bone.

"What's that?" came a female voice as they drew closer.

"A dragon?" another whispered.

"Yeah...its a..."

"TYPHOOMERANG." they all hissed, becoming excited and terrified at the same time.

A man, dressed in armor with an odd dragon symbol in red on his shoulder stood out, gesturing to all those behind him to stay.

"Hey Bud..." He whispered soothingly to Bonemask. Bone's eyes only narrowed. They hadn't seen me yet and I wanted to make sure I knew what they were doing before I sprung into action. We couldn't exactly make a get away, with his wing and my leg...So we'd have to run, or scare them off, and neither sounded like too much fun actually.

"Maybe we can train it..." Came the voice of the man who walked towards us. My eyes narrowed. He's already been trained thank you very much.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He crept forward, a black dragon appeared from behind the trees and crept towards him. "Toothless no, You might scare him." I snickered a little under my breath, scare Bonemask? Uh no. Just TRY.

He was already at his nose, reaching, Bonemask pulled away suddenly and I tapped him behind his horn three times, a signal we made up for a roar...a bone chilling roar. He obliged, baring his teeth. The training dude backed up and the black dragon rushed forward. He roared too, baring his teeth that hadn't been there.

I'd had enough of this nonsense.

I jumped down in front of Bonemask and held out a hand, a little compartment on the wrist of my glove released Zippleback gas as I pressed a little switch and my other hand flew out in a clap, sparking it. My gloves glowed, they were made of shedded stoker class dragon scales, and stayed lit for a few minutes. The black dragon called Toothless stopped roaring and stared in kind of a confused amazement. The people around the dragon started with confusion and backed up, all except the "I'm going to train your dragon" one, who stood next to the dragon who rushed to protect him.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes a little wide but otherwise there was no other expression on his face except of amazement.

I didn't answer. I just held out my arms calmly and Bonemask held out his wings, flapping them to try and scare them away. The blonde braid that ran down my back whipped from side to side and I didn't move at all. They all moved back in terror...Except the wide eyed black dragon owner. I almost growled in irritation. Go away, let me heal my dragon and myself without being interrupted by people. For God's sake, GO.

"Who...Are...You." his patience was wearing thin, I could tell.

Again I wouldn't answer, I looked at him through the slits in my mask, and was really happy he couldn't see my face. He snarled a little, looking almost deathly, I lose my smirk that was hidden under my mask and it turned into a satisfied smile. He turned and walked away, his dragon following him, looking over his shoulder sadly as his owner made him leave. "Ruff, Tuff...Catch." came the man, and I lost my smile.

A Zippleback was suddenly rushing towards us, its TWO riders hollering wildly. I Jumped back onto Bone who howled and roared at the two headed dragon wildly, defending me and himself. A weighted ball and chain was thrown around Bone's snout, ending his roar abruptly. I growled, grabbing my knife and heading towards his snout to cut him free before they could trap him completely.

I was grabbed suddenly and Ripped upwards, with a scream I watched Bone become small, and his eyes search for me... When they found me, they widened in terror, and he became as frantic as a newborn Monstrous Nightmare. I screamed his name, crying out against whatever was carrying me away from him. I watched them take him down and I heard his grunts of protest.

"BONEMASK!" I cried against the wind, and looked up at the underbelly of a black dragon.

"Oh, so thats his name?" came that voice, the training man.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him,

"Not until you tell me who you are and where you came from." "Why Is that necessary?!"

"Because you're interesting and I want to know how the heck you tamed a Typhoomerang to the point of friendship. I've met a few...But never have I seen a completely trained one. How?"

"How do you train other dragons? Simple as that. Now bring me back to him."

"No."

"Why?" I snarled, trying to see him past this black dragon's wings.

"Because then you'll leave, and I want to know how you trained a Typhoomerang. That's impossible."

"Obviously its not, I've done it. Give me back my dragon and put me down!"

"I'm Hiccup..."

"I don't care who you are I just want my dragon back." I smirked, and his dragon peered his head down to look at me, its green eyes glaring through me.

"If you drop me as a threat, I'll just take it as you're letting me go and just keep falling." The dragon looked a little irritated and disappointed.

"I'm taking you back to Berk." I frowned, scoping behind them to try and see Bone... They were either too far away, or they hadn't been able to catch him... I smile at the thought.

"What's Berk?"

"You've never heard of it before?" He sounded shocked, like I was suddenly supposed to know what the hell that meant, I mean come on, I've traveled world wide, but the whole thing about traveling the world is, you usually go in a circle...I was headed this way, duh I hadn't seen this part before.

"No, regrettably I have not." I struggled with the dragon's talons and cried out as they dug into my arm deeper.

"Well...Now you have." I strained to look. There below me stood a village, a pretty massive one at that. Dragons walked in between buildings and with people. Normal ones at that, or usual ones I've already seen. My excitement turned into nonchalant disappointment, a typical feeling really, the only slightly unusual dragon was this Night fury this dude was riding, and I've seen a few of them across the sea headed West.

We swooped towards the ground, and I kept a hand on my knife. People gathered around the area we were about to land in and started to point and gawk at me. That's when I realized...There's no way off of this damn island without a fight.

I


End file.
